Med Die with me
by valorycruz
Summary: So this is a story about a made up charecter who was made to kill the biggest threats to humans the PASTA MONSTERS! Click this story to read more if your interested!
1. med?

**Hey guys like I said I deleted most of my other story's but great thanks to the ones that did review. This is a story I made up all the characters are fictional and made by me. This is actually a creepypasta but its not on that website so don't look it up. enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1:Med?

_Hi my name is coal and I love my life! The only thing I don't like is the constant bullying at school, They bully me because I'm always with my parents and the fact that I love them more than anything. But that's ok._

_But my parents have been acting ummm…. Really strange the past 4 months they never want to leave me alone there more strict and they wont let me go anywhere alone anymore not even outside of my OWN house! Its strange? Yesterday night I heard noises in my room so I woke up. Only to find blood shot eyes and a mouth pulled into a devious smile above me just staring at me._

_I froze in shock and horror then I closed my eyes tightly hoping it was just my imagination. But I could still hear that unsettling type of breathing as if someone was gasping for air after almost being drowned. I had to see though. Was it real or not?_

_I opened my eyes quickly only to be met with darkness. It was gone. But I just….heard it? Tears started streaming down my face what if it or they wasn't my parents then who could it have been? It could have been a killer for all I know!_

_THAT IS IT IM GOING TO FIND OUT JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! And right before my 12 birthday to what bad luck. ~sigh~_

~Morning~

"Mom Dad I need to talk to you guys!" ,"Ok Coal we'll be down in a minute!" After a while Coals parents came walking down the stairs."Did you need something son?"

"Yea actually I want to know what the HELL has been going on lately!"

Coals parents gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean Coal dear." "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! You guys wont let me go anywhere without your supervision, not to mention that person I saw last night.

"Coal what person!?" Coals dad asked seriously. "I don't know!?" "What did he look like!?" This time he had a worried and sad tone of voice. "well… He had blood shot eyes, I think he had black hair?, And he was wearing a white Doctors uniform with red on it for what I was able to see in that darkness."

"damn that Rid!." Coals dad said under his breath. "WAIT DAD WHOS RID!? MOM TELL ME DAMNIT! Please."

Coals mom started crying and a wave of guilt hit Coal. "M-mom I'm so sorry its j-" Coal was cut of by his mom choking to get her words out through pained sobs. "J-Just t-tell h-him honey?" she said sympathetically. "Y-you sure" she gave a weak nod. "Ok then"

"Now Coal listen very carefully." "O-ok"

"_When me and your mother got married we soon after found out your mother could not conceive a child. We both fell into a deep depression. Your mother even tried to commit suicide blaming everything on herself. Until one day we found out your mother was pregnant. _

_When your mother gave birth all went well we named our new child Skye. Buy at 10 months old Skye fell deathly I'll and we lost her on her own birthday. The world was mocking us the same day we got her was the same day we lost her the same day we were so happy was the same day we fell into the pits of despair. We were devastated we both broke down _

_emotionally and physically. We decided just to end it all together so we could be with Skye again. So the day we were going to end it was the same day we met….him. _

_We were telling Skye that we would be there soon and that she didn't have to be alone anymore _

_. But we both ended up crying. That is until we heard a voice say "Lost a childe huh?" I yelled at him "SHUT UP THIS IS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!" "WOAH! Calm down big boy I just want to help you" "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HELP US!" the evil grin I saw that day still haunts me today. "What if I told you with my help you can have a child." Of course we both stupidly agreed. He ejected us both with a red and black thick fluid using the same needle. _

"_Now you to love birds go home and do your thing ok and meet with me again at this place in exactly a month." He gave us a piece of paper which we took gladly thanked him then walked off happily. _

_That month had to be the worst months in are entire lives it was nothing but pain that WHOLE month. But it was all over in 1 month precisely._

_We visited the man at the place he asked us to meat him at. It was an old inn room with nothing but an old dusty bed a rusty messy kitchen and a bathroom that was Farley clean a small tub a small sink and a small toilet there really wasn't anything else. The man we soon came to know as Rid or Dr. Rid escorted my wife to that dusty bed did a quick check up and said "CANGRADULATIONS YOUR PREGNANT!" _

_We were so happy so when he asked us to sign a paper we paid no heed to what it said and just signed it. _

_But when your mother actually gave birth to you and you were absolutely healthy we were enthusiastic overjoyed to happy to even explain!_

_Then for some strange reason Rid walked in and said "Hello my Med why aren't you a cute one!" Of course your mother got mad and said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOUR" AND MY BABYS NAME IS NOT MED ITS COAL!" _

"_No its Med and that child only belongs to you for 12 years!"_

We foolishly sold you to him. The deal was we keep you for 12 years and then the rest of your life belongs to him. That's what that damn contract stated. Today's your last day with us.

Coal fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face. _I was sold? the rest of my life no NO THAT CANT BE!_ "YOU DEPRESSED MORONS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" "Coal wait!"

Coal ran to his room and then slammed the door shut _I WANT TODAY TO BE OVER! _Then he cried himself to sleep.

Coal woke up to his moms crying he glanced at the clock. _I've only been sleeping for 2 hrs. WAIT WHATS WRONG WITH MOM!_ Coal ran downstairs to see mom crying and dad trying to comfort her with a creepy doctor.

"Oh my Med look at you your all grown up and still adorable I see your going for that emo look." "RID!?" "Yes its me the one who gave you life." "YOU DID NOT MY MOM AND DAD DID!" "Oh my foolish Med without me you wouldn't even be alive."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Come on Med time to go." "1st of all DO NOT call me Med! 2nd of all I am NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

"COME ON MED!"

"NO!"

~sigh~ "I really didn't want to do this the hard way but you leave me no choice." Rid held a gun up to Coals moms head. "So Med are you coming?" "O-Ok I'll go!" "That's a good Med now lets go."

While Coal was leaving he heard his mom yell her last words to him "COAL COME BACK TO US ALIVE PLEASE COME BACK!"

~In the car~

*sob* *sob* "Med why are you crying?" "ITS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!" "OH so you got into a fight with your parents before you left and you didn't even to apologize." "h-HOW DID YOU KNOW!" "I made you I know you better than anyone Med."

_Med I wonder what that means it cant possibly be a REAL name?_

Well that's the first chapter tell me if its good in comments ok because comments make me write faster. I know I got better at spelling YAY! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!


	2. tortured soul

**Hello there I'm back with another chapter of med and I would love to thank kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric this chapter is for you I'm glad you liked the story. And if you can spread the word about this story please do. MY dream is to get this on community.**

**WARNING: This story contains torture and cursing. You have been warned! **

~A tortured soul

(Coals pov)

_When will we meet are stop? We've been driving for HOURS! Now that I think about it are we driving in circles? I know I saw that sign before and that house and that tree! Aww man I'm getting really…. Sleepy. _Coal fell asleep in the backseat of the strange car completely forgetting that he was with a total stranger who had a gun.

I woke up in a small white room was this a confession room? The door opened and I jumped turning to look at who walked in and to no surprise it was Rid. He was holding a pen and a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. "What's that for?", I asked curiously.

"Just some things I need to ask you so lets get started." "ok" "Do you like girls?" "Well I do like this o-" Rid held up his hand as to say stop and said "All I need is a simple yes or no." "O-ok?" "have you ever been raped?" "NO!" "Then you are a virgin?" "YES!" _What is wrong with this guy jeez I hope I'm not blushing. But this is starting to get scary. I wonder why he wants to know all this?_ "Are you allergic to anything?" "No" "have you ever gotten an extreme sickness like the swine flu or chicken pox?" "Yes" "Which one?" "Chicken pox" "Ok" "Do you have any sexual desires with a man or a women?" "WOULD YOU STOP ASKING THOSE CREEPY ASS QUESTIONS!" Rid grabbed Coals mouth and said "Yes or No?" "N-no"

"Good that'll be all!" _FINALLY! _"Would you like some hot chocolate?" _Now that I think about it its freezing cold in here and I am thirsty why not?_

"Umm…Yes please" "ok" Rid soon left the room and when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I ran towards the door and tried to pull it open. "DAMN IT C'MON OPEN!" ~sigh~ _of course its not open I was stupid to think that it would be._ _It has to be locked from the outside. _I stomped back over to the chair I was occupying just a few minutes ago and plopped myself down.

I looked around only to see a completely white room and it was spotless there was literally no dirt no dust no anything! The only thing filling the medium sized room was a white desk and one other white chair besides the one I was sitting on.

I relaxed a little and closed my eyes thinking of my parents "Mom….Dad…. I'll surely come home and I WILL be alive. this man cant possibly hurt me."

After I said that the door opened and Rid came in holding two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one out to me and I took it hesitantly. "T-thanks" I sat there just staring at the cup. _Is it poisoned or maybe its drugged? Well I don't know but I don't trust Rid, So I sure as HELL don't trust this drink. he probably made it!_

"What's wrong?" Rid said in his normal rough soul-less tone of voice. I looked at him suspiciously hoping to catch any type of hesitation or in this case any emotion at all on his face. But as I anticipated I found no such thing he was literally emotionless.

"Don't worry its not drugged" "And how can I believe that?" Rid grabbed my cup and took a quick sip. "See harmless now drink up." Even though it was stupid I was thirsty so that proof was good enough for me.

After I had finished drinking Rid grabbed my hand and LITERALLY started to drage me down the halls into another room. He placed me on the bed and smiled. My heart beat started to accelerate as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. _All those weird questions? IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME! _I didn't even know Rid had left until I heard the door shut. Coal sighed in relief that he would hopefully stay a virgin a little longer, And before he knew it he was lost in his dreams.

I woke up the next morning in a chair I was completely tied down by straps around my stomach ankles and my wrist. _WHAT THE HELL! W-where am I? it was so dark to dark I cant see a thing!_

The lights turned on and there was blood splattered on the walls and what looked like doctors were talking behind a glass far away from Coal. But these doctors were different they were covered in…blood.

I started to panic my heart was racing I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. _WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME! _

I couldn't take it anymore I was tied contained and I was separated from my family. I started to cry and between choked sobs I was pleading for someone to help me.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and the only light was shining on me. "Oh my Med did I make you cry again?" "RID!?" My blood boiled it was his fault ALL my parents wanted was a child. He took there happiness as an advantage. "I hate you",I said under my breath. "What was that sorry I couldn't hear you?"

_My… my….my… MY. I WAS DEFINANTLET NOT HIS! _" I SAID I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I'M NOT YOURS FOR THE 100TH TIME YOU DICK!" I yelled with pure hatred in my voice.

"That's what I thought you said" he had a sadistic smile on his face that distracted me from noticing his rising hand that injected my neck with a white fluid. After only a couple seconds I could no longer feel my body and I was completely paralyzed.

Rid stuck this suctioning thingy in my mouth and left. That white tube was sucking all the saliva out of my mouth. After about three minutes my mouth was completely dry and then Rid came back and took the thing out.

_What are you planning? _He then put a package of raw salt in my mouth that made me gag. He once again left the room only to return with these clear jelly looking cubes which he carefully placed in my mouth.

Then he smiled approvingly for some reason and left to a table I'm pretty sure wasn't there before. _What's going on? what was this for? what was he planning to do with me?!_

He came back with a devilish smile and held a lighter up to my mouth. Then I finally understood what he was going to do. Tears streamed down my face just thinking about it. But… I couldn't protest it the lack of any liquids in my mouth made that impossible.

He then lighted those cubes that were in my mouth and I screamed in pain well sort of anyway. But the pain was excruciating my toung and uvula was slowly melting and burning away blood filling my mouth as uncontrollable tears ran down my face.

~Rids pov~

_I watched my beloved Med struggle to block the pain but of course failing. I decided not to be that cruel and untied his wrists. He immediately almost extensively grabbed his mouth as more tears fell from his beautiful purple and brown eyes. This scene was truly perfect absolutely beautiful. I decided to untie his legs and stomach to once I did so he fell to his knees squeezing his shoulders for reinsurance and was shaking like a mad man. "That is your punishment for having such a filthy mouth!" Med glared at me and opened his mouth to protest but instead blood pulled out and he immediately closed it. That would be all for now. _

_~Coals pov~_

_IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! GOD PLEASE HELP ME! _Rid had dragged me into an empty white room and left. I carried myself to the corner of the room sat down pulled my knees up to my chest and cried myself to sleep.

_Mom Dad this is…..nothing I'll definitely come back to you guys…alive... Maybe?_

**I think this is a little bit shorter but it 2:00 a.m. and I am TIRED. So anyway to confused rambler thanks for the awesome review as always but im not good with grammar at all so im not expecting to much from it but as long as its readable right LOL! Bye please review it makes me write faster! Also for the people who don't have a fan fiction account you can still comment it would just be labeled as guest and ill still answer you/ Just letting the people who didn't know that know. WELL BY CACHA LATER IM GONNA GO TAKE A NAPE! **


	3. Effortlesley

**Thank you guys so very much with all your help and good reviews this story will reach community in NO TIME! But we just need a little shove SO LETS DO IT GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ALL OF YOU! It makes me so happy! Oh and the last chapter I was talking about rape. Not going to lie to you guys I LOVE YAOI :3! But I wont put it in this story unless you guys want me to. ;) **

**Chapter 3: Effortlessly **

I woke up my head was throbbing and my body was so sore. "Where am I ?" I looked around it was just a white room. And it was pretty small. Coal looked down at his body only to see his clothes were changed into a hospital gound. And suddenly a wave of anxiety hit him. He rushed to the door and started to pound on it hoping someone would hear him.

Coal opened his mouth to scream for help. His eyes widened in horror watching the blood poor from his mouth. Then all his memories from the previous day hit his mind like a bullet making his headache even worse.

_RID? RID! WHERE WAS HE!? DAMN IT! it still hurts so bad. Why why would Rid do that? I thought I was precious to him? _The door opened and Coal looked anxiously at who walked in. Rid stood in front of the boy who was on his knees blood covering the white floor under him.

"Look at the mess you made." he grabbed Coals chin and pointed his head up looking into his beautiful shaky almost broken eyes. "Your obligated to clean this up. NOW!" Coal gave him a puzzled look as to say how? "Well you could lap it up with your tongue."

Coal looked at the floor as the pain of his mouth started to intense as well as his headache while his guilt and sadness intensed. "OH! That's right you cant because YOU decided to have such a filthy mouth!" Rid hissed annoyance and hate clear in his voice. "You cant POSSIBLY hate me I was only teaching you like a REAL parent would." He slapped Coal across the face emitting a muffled cry of pain. And then picked him up roughly by the hair. "I'm still VERY displeased with you Med! To think you such a pure boy would speak in such a way what would your parents think?"

Coals eyes widened in utter shock at the mention of his parents seeing him behave in such a manner. He lowered his head tears stinging his eyes. _Mom…Dad I miss you guys… SO MUCH!_

"But… I guess I could forgive you?" Coal looked up at Rid in disbelief. _ANYTHING! Anything at all to STOP THIS PAIN! _Rid smiled his devilish satanic smile. "I'll make this very easy on you just say I'm sorry master Rid."

Coal looked at Rid in disbelief his 1 hope being wiped away completely. He starred at Rid in horror. _NO! NO! NO WAY! I cant possibly do that! Please no don't do this to me._ "I'm waiting." Rid said annoyed.

Coal opened his mouth slightly letting the blood flow out of his mouth and on to the floor. His body was shaking from the pain he was thinking how he could possibly talk without a tongue OR uvula.

"ehh" Coal coughed at the blood that leaked down his throat and how stupid he sounded. "COME ON MED!" Rid said angrily. "Ehhm orreh aster wid." Coal said trying so hard not to cry or choke on the blood in his mouth. _DAMNIT I SOUND SO PATHETIC!_

Rid walked over to Coal and planted a light comforting kiss on his head. "You did good Med." Rid said in a comforting voice. "I'll be right back."

_Why?…. Why did he suddenly miss Rid? Maybe you were just disciplining me?. _Coal jumped when the door opened snapping him out of thought and Rid walked in with a pin and a small piece of thread. Coal pushed himself into the corner thinking of what Rid could be planning on doing with his new….tools.

Rid kneeled in front of him and held up his face and was sorta shocked as he saw the tears rolling down Coals face. "Do not worry this is so you wont make a mess and me and my superiors wont have to punish you." He pinned the younger boy onto the wall "I advise you don't move or this will be excruciating for you." Coal froze at the words. And in less than seconds the needle was plunged a little bit under his lip making him scream in pain and the color left his face. Rid held up a finger "shhh Med this is for you."

And again the needle was shoved through his lip.

"AAHHH"

"mmmph" Coal shut his mouth remembering what Rid had said.

~12 minutes later

Coal was breathing heavily from his nose then one of his shaky hands moved over his bloodied stitched mouth.

_No matter how hard I try he effortlessly coase's me pain._

**Well that was chapter 3 again I'm extremely tired so I must end this early remember to review makes me type faster :)**** literally I finished this chappy in 1 DAY! :)**** BIG THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ALREADY! :) I know this chapter is short but i ran out of ideas but i should have more soon. CACHA GUYS LATER!**


	4. Endless pain

**Such a big thanks to xD NaruSasuNaru AND NinjaCacti (By the way love your names!) Anyone who is reading this like I said before , don't expect to much from my grammar since I'm only 11 but as long as you can read it right. GUYS WERE TOTALLY ON ARE WAY KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! This story will be on community in no time! Thanks a lot guys reading your great comments brought me to tears. Remember if you want the rape tell me I'm a yaoi fan so I don't matter to me. Now to the story!**

**WARNING: Contains epic torture and maybe some bad language. You have been warned**

Chapter 4: Endless pain

_I woke up on a blood stained floor nauseous from the previous day. Talking was more of a pain then I thought .what did Rid mean by his superiors? He wasn't the boss ?but how? Nobody could possibly be as strong or insane as Rid. And if there is I sure as HELL don't want to meet them! _

Coal pushed himself up a little before stumbling and falling face first. _FUCK ,EVERYTHINGS SO FUZZY LOOKING AND BLURRY! Damn it did I lose that much blood? _He tried to stand again using the wall to support his weak body .

Coal was finally standing on his two feet his body greatly protesting the movement. He was shaking uncontrollably from pain and pure horror. He had lost WAY to much blood he was literally using up all his strength just to stand up so it was no surprise that it was so hard for him to move a leg.

_Damn it I HAVE to get out!…. I promised them I would get out alive… At this rate that's definitely not going to happen! C'mon just a little bit more! _

Coal fell on his knees breathing heavily (from his nose of course) raising his head to look at the door with a shaking hand he banged on the door.

_PLEASE DAMN IT! Please someone hear me… _To his surprise a the door knob turned and a women walked in along with a man. Coals eyes widened in terror that man was taller than Rid and HIS DAD! He wasn't fat he was actually very buff and he was covered , no , soaked in BLOOD! He had a look of hatred on his face to.

He looked at the women "who is this child Melody?" his very voice sent shivers down Coals spine so cold and soulless. "I believe he's Rids work in progress to try and create the next Med."

"Is that so. I haven't scene anyone try to create another Med since the accident." "Yes but Rid wanted to give it a try."

The man grabbed Coals chin and forced him to look up at him. "So your are next Monster Eliminating Demon? No way you look so … innocent."

"Oh! Zed what are you doing here?" "Rid you never informed me that you were creating a new Med." Rid glared at Zed who hadn't turned around to look at him but when he did Rids face immediately turned into ones of kindness and compassion " Well this was supposed to be a birthday surprise but you guys ruined it. I was going to give you the completed Med for your birthday but now its not a surprise." Rid stated with a friendly smile that was to gleeful to be real.

"That would be a nice gift now wouldn't it Melody?" "Yes sir the birth of a new Med will give the human race a fighting chance. This would Stop us from reaching total extinction. 11% of the worlds population drops every day because of the pasta monsters but with Med we can finally bare hope." "Yes true but he's to… innocent." Zed walked over to Coal pushing him down on his back and started to lift up his hospital gound. At the same time he went to steel a kiss from Coal.

WHAT IS HE DOING! No please stay away!. Once Zed face came closer to his he almost extinctively through his hand out. And heard a gruff pained cry.

_I felt my fingers brake something sticky and wet. I don't know why but I started to move my fingers like scissors then started to pull my fingers in and out feeling warm thick liquid trail down my arm. When I finally had the guts to open my eyes I saw my middle finger and index finger were in his eye._ Melody stared in horror while Rid didn't really seem to mind.

I immediately took my fingers out once I noticed what I was doing. _"OH GOD WHAT DID I DO!" _"Melody finally snapping out of her paralyzed state ran to Zed. "Z-Zed are you ok?!" "RID!"

"What?"

"I want you to move on to the second stage!" "Sorry I cant do that Med went through the second half of the first stage yesterday. we cant rush this Zed." "Are you FUCKING denying an order from your SUPERIOR!" "Of course not Zed I'll go get my things…. And you know what to do."

Zed pounced on Coal and seized his hands over his head "YOU LITTLE BRAT! Now your going to see what happens to disobedient lab rats!" Coal was shaking and his eyes were wide with fear tears threatened to fall.

Rid walked in with a tray that had all kinds of knives on it disinfectant and bandages. "Rid what will his saying be?" "Die with me." "Die with me? Don't you think that's….tacky? " No" "Ok die with me it is!" Zed said turning back to look at coals fear filled eyes. "I would love to take your eye like you took mine but I want to see those tears fall. I want to see you struggle not to scream. Cause if you do this will rip." Zed said with a grin running a finger over the stitches on Coals mouth. "And it WILL hurt!"

Rid walked over and pinned Coals hands over his head while Zed grabbed a scalpel "Lets see how long you can last without passing out!" By now Coals eyes were wide and shaking with horror.

_GOD PLEASE NO! I'll do anything just please don't allow this to happen! What did I ever do to you! Please if there really is a God if your watching me right now please show a little mercy. _

Zed placed the scalpel dangerously close to coals wrist and Coal was struggling desperately to get out of Rids and Melody's grasp when Zed changed his position so that he was sitting on Coals hips Melody let go.

Then without hesitation he drove the scalpel into Coals wrist which almost made him scream but the stitches tore a little gash when he attempted to. So he tried to keep his mouth shut.

~Melody's pov

_I watched the boys legs kick as I heard his cries and halted screams. Once in a while I'd even see blood start sprinkling out of his wrist even though there was blood everywhere this to me seemed much more sickening. I couldn't imagine what his face must look like right now nor did I want to. I bet the pain is excruciating for a young 12 year old._

_Was this right? Is this fair….what were doing? One life put through hell and complete misery…. One pure sweet life just for other humans sinful life's. It has to be Lucy said it was worth it. That there sacrifice was meaningful and that that's what they would've wanted to. Bit I cant help but think its wrong._

_I could hear Zeds laughter and Rids messed up giggles. How is this at all humorous!? Are we really sacrificing this boy for humans like them? This is wrong and I know it….. But I can never break my promise I just wish I could know what happened to them._

" ALL DONE MELODY COME TAKE A LOOK!" Zed said with an evil smile.

_At first I hesitated but if that is what he wanted I had to obey. When I could see Med I gasped in shock and fell to my knees I could feel tears streaming from my eyes and I was shaking. Med was lying on the floor he looked dead the only way you could tell he was alive was a muffled choking sound….. Was he choking on his own blood? His wrist had words carved in them "Die With Me" the words were barley noticeable because his blood covered his wrist. For some reason these words sent chills down my spine. His skin was white as snow the only color was the crimson red of his own blood all over him. There was gashes and tares where his stitches his face was literd with tears and loose strands of hair._

_But worst of all he was missing his knee caps and his shins. This is so wrong._

"Lets go Melody" Zed said in his usual ruff voice. "ZED ARE YOOU OK!" "Yes now lets go" Rid stood staring at Coal "Foolish boy all this just for those filthy humans you call family."

_Mom….. Dad please forgive…me . I'm trying so hard to live but life is becoming a burden that I don't want to handle. _

"_COAL MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK TO US ALIVE! PLEASE COME BACK!"_

_Mom…. I will I promise… just a little more and ill be back with you guys. _

_My body right now is in endless pain how long can I keep this up? Hopefully….. A little …..longer._

After Coal thought this he fell into blissful sleep.

**So sorry guys about the late update tried to make this a little bit longer. I don't know if the story is still good I'm not using my notebook anymore cause I lost it I know stupid me but I hope this is still interesting for you guys :D ! ANYWHOOS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LIKE AND FOLLOW ME! Trust me this would have taken way longer without review fuel so please comment so I can write faster! Remember to put whether you want rape or not either one does not bother me. ALRIGHT CATCHA GUYS LATER ;)!**


End file.
